


Modern Love

by destiel_is_the_bestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas takes up knitting and Dean teases him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Modern Love" -- David Bowie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaFvitDHMag

When they first got together, Castiel and Dean knew that they had their differences. Dean was Mr. Popular: quarterback of the LSU Tigers, bouncing around every group of cheerleaders and athletes; Castiel was just another book nerd, constantly in the back corner of the university library surrounding himself with stacks of novels and biographies. In all honesty, he was invisible. Despite his glowing blue eyes and ever-disheveled pile of jet black hair, no one seemed to notice him except for when he was glued to Dean’s side.

But somehow, those differences in character managed to draw them even closer. Each new hobby or interest was a new reason to love the other person even more. As long as said interests were socially acceptable (or useful in the bedroom).

In Dean’s eyes, everything Castiel did was attractive -- the way he scolded inanimate objects for not carrying out simple commands, or how he had read Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy so many times that he would mutter passages in his sleep -- that was until one day he entered their quaint apartment to find Cas doing something totally uncool.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, surprised to be looking down at his boyfriend who was surrounded by piles of brightly colored yarn and holding a pair of what looked like giant chopsticks.

“Knitting, Dean. I would’ve thought it to be quite apparent,” Cas deadpanned while still focusing intently on the task in front of him. Dean couldn’t seem to put his disbelief into words, so he just stood there awkwardly as Castiel continued his knitting. _Knitting_ , the word seemed impure as it rattled around in Dean’s head.

“Why?” Dean finally said, trying and failing to downplay the judgement in his tone.

“Because, Dean, I have found it to be a relaxing way of putting my hands to use,” he said.

“I can think of a better way to put them to use,” he offered. He wiggled his eyebrows although Cas had yet to look up at him. At this, Castiel shrugged and continued wrapping bright green yarn, that seemed to match the color of Dean’s eyes, around one of the needles. Dean couldn’t help but snicker at the look of concentration in his boyfriend’s eyes, causing Castiel to finally look up at him in what seemed to be a mix of hurt and anger.

“If you plan on continuing to mock me, I suggest you remove your presence from this room,” Cas said sternly, letting an inkling of his true feelings slip through to Dean’s ears.

Dean opened his mouth to say something in the shape of an excuse for his behavior, but stopped when he saw the brief look of exasperation in Castiel’s luminous eyes. Knowing that look all too well, Dean moved to their bedroom to pull together a decent apology. Heading straight for his vinyl collection, Dean pulled Led Zeppelin Ⅳ from its slip and placed it gently on his record player. He lays down on his side of their bed and starts thinking about what had just transpired. He settled down to listen to the entirety what he thought of as the most iconic album in history, knowing the vertical player would flip to the next side on it’s own. His head started to lull as “The Battle of Evermore” slowly transitioned into “Stairway to Heaven,” and he was fully asleep not long after.

Dean woke up to a mix of different sounds; “When the Levee Breaks” was coming to an end next to him and was interrupted by the familiar muttering of Castiel coming from the other room. He got up and took the vinyl out of the player so he could listen closely to whatever Cas was doing. Suddenly, something was thrown at the bedroom door and clattered gently when it hit the ground. _The giant chopsticks?_ Dean asked himself, followed by _Oh shit, Cas!_ Dean suddenly remembered why he was in a different room than his boyfriend in the first place. Dean stumbled out of the bedroom, tripping on what was probably the knitting needles.

“Cas, I--,” Dean started and abruptly stopped when he saw what had become of his significant other. Castiel was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, elbows resting on a pile of that green yarn from earlier. _Oh shit. Cas is crying. Crying because of me_ , Dean thought as he moved towards the tangled clump of yarn, soft skin, and jet black hair.

Cas must have sensed Dean’s whereabouts because he spoke up from behind his hands, “What, Dean?” _He’s still pissed. I deserve that._

“I just wanted to --,” Dean starts again, only to be cut off by a voice coming from the blob of yarn and man.

“Don’t bother apologizing, Dean,” Cas said with a finality that made Dean’s heart feel ten times heavier. He moved over to the center of the mess that their front room had become, and lifted Cas’s head out of his hands when he arrived. Just then, he glanced down to look closer at what he had earlier mistaken for a pile of yarn. The beginning of what seemed to be a scarf was strewn across Castiel’s lap.

“Di--did you make this for me?” Dean asked, touched at the gesture. He didn’t deserve this. Castiel nodded and turned away as if he expected to be hit with an onslaught of harsh words. They never came. Instead, Dean wrapped Cas up in his arms, dragged him out of the yarn pile and onto his lap. He wiped the remaining tears from Cas’s eyes and softly kissed his forehead.

“It’s not finished,” Cas muttered, throat still raw from crying.

“I love it,” He whispered into Castiel’s hair.

At that, Castiel looked up at his boyfriend with those piercing blue eyes and smiled. _I could live off that damn smile_ , Dean thought.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Dean got numerous compliments on his new scarf. Each time, he grinned, squeezed Cas’s hand, and kissed his hairline.

“Thanks,” he said. “My boyfriend made it for me.”


End file.
